Bloodstained Gryffindor I: A Vampire's Tale
by robinhoodthegirl
Summary: V's best and only friend is Lily Evens, and this year she is getting fed up with the constant bickering of Lily and James, but how to get them together... Luckily Remus has a plan, which needs V's help to make it work. But will she help?


**Author Note/ Disclaimer: unfortunately none of this cept V, Vlad, Ella and the plot belongs to me :-( This is my second fic it takes part in the Marauders era :-).**

** Chapter One: The Fist Year Sorting**  
It was the begging of a new year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the first year students had yet to be sorted, most were trembling in fear; others were looking towards the doors of the Great Hall with an odd glint of determination in their eyes.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the new students,_ each year they were different and they seemed to grow up so fast_, she thought as she beckend them into the hall.

They walked up between the house tables in the center of the hall, all of them staring grimly towards the front, the older students were whispering and pointing out younger brothers, sisters, and cousins to their friends. When they reached the front Professor McGonagall stood off to the side with the scroll that had all their names on. But before she began she looked towards the old hat that sat on a stool on the stage. Many first years gasped when a seam in the hat cracked open and it began to sing:

_"Darkness entered the school today,  
As the gates opened and let you in,  
You returned to learn,  
And learn you shall,  
That Hogwarts is in danger._

_From the outside it will leak,  
And poison you minds,  
Which yearn to learn,  
With ideas of a foul sort._

_I am beseeching you, please,  
Remember your friends and befriend you foes,  
For I repeat Hogwarts is in danger,  
From a certain deadly foe._

_But I'll separate as I was created to do,  
To Gryffindor go the brave and daring,  
To Hufflepuff I send the just and loyal,  
And to Ravenclaw go those with a ready mind,  
But to Slytherin go the cunning._

_So try me on, you have nothing to fear…  
From me at least."_

When the hat had finished the entire school was quite, until a tall man with a long silver beard at the teachers table stood up, the entire school looked at him as he began to clap. Soon the rest of the school joined in and the hall was filled with thunderous applause.

When the applause had finally ceased, Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and began to call the names

_" Abbot, Geoffrey" _

A dumpy boy stumbled up to the stool he sat down and put the hat on his head, as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted:

_"Hufflepuff"_

Now most of the hall stopped listening at this point because they were hungry, they only clapped when they heard their house.

_"Black, Sirius" __"Gryffindor"_

This caused a long silence but the boy grinned fearlessly and walked proudly to the Gryffindor table that was cheering for him.

_ "Buckminster, Alice" __" Gryffindor"_

_"Evans, Lily" __"Gryffindor"_

_"Hainsworth, Sarah" __" Gryffindor"_

_"Lupin, Remus" __" Gryffindor"_

_"Pettigrew, Peter" __"Gryffindor"_

_"Potter, James" __"Gryffindor"_

_"Scarborough, Jane"__ " Gryffindor"_

_  
"Vinográdov, Vla- Vla- could the three Vinográdovs come see me now"_

Suddenly the entire school was listened the school tables buzzed, the fact that Professor McGonagall could say whatever their last name was but not the first names of all three meant they must be really different and weird, and they watched as three of the remaining first years walked towards the strict Professor.

The three first years were almost all the same height, two of them were girls and one was a boy, they all had pale skin but there the resemblance seemed to stop, or so the students supposed as they could only see their backs, one of the girls had pale gold curly hair that was down to her mid-back, the other girl had a hat on and either her hair was all tucked up into the hat or she had no hair, and the boy's hair was white and spiky and the ends were blood red, this seemed rather daring for a first year.

At last their conversation with Professor McGonagall had finished, but they still stood next to her waiting to be directed to the stool and be sorted. The Professor cleared her through and said

_"Vinográdov, Vlad" _

The boy with the spiky hair walked to the stool, the students saw that he had good looking face with deep gold eyes causing many raised eyebrows, the Sorting Hat sat on his head for quite a while before it shouted:_  
_

_"Slytherin"_

Professor McGonagall looked down at the girl with the hat and closed her eyes

_"Vinográdov, V"_

The girl in the hat walked towards the stool. Her face was also very good looking and her eyes were also a deep gold, the school stared at her and bet she would be going with her brother. She had the same cunning twist in her mouth. The sorting hat also had a while to sort her too but in the end it shouted:

_ "Gryffindor"_

The girl looked at her brother who looked confused, she smiled at him and shrugged then walked to the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall looked at the last girl and pursed her lips then looked up at the school:

_"Vinográdov, Ella"_

The final Vinográdov walked towards the stool and the school was confused. This girl, though also good looking, had dark blue eyes instead of the gold of her brother and sister, also the other two had names that began with V her name began with E, she must be the outcast of the family, they thought. The school watched as the girl slid onto the stool and put the hat on her head, where would she go?

The hat seemed to grin as it yelled:

_"Hufflepuff"._

Triplets, that was the thought going around the Great Hall. The students nearest to the triplets looked at them, then the questions began. But very few of them got satisfactory answers…

Six Years Later

V stood on Platform 9 ¾ and looked at the Hogwarts Express, remembering her first time on this platform, she had stood on this same spot and had looked at the train, she changed quite a lot since then, she'd grown up, that was for sure, but her eyes were still gold, she was still oddly pale and she still wore hats every day and only her brother knew if she even had hair. She smiled, suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder she looked round at her brother "I got the trunks on the train V, now I have to get you on!" V laughed, "Vlad, I'll get myself on" Vlad grinned at her and jumped onto the train. V smiled and pulled herself up after him. Then she felt him grab her wrist, and she was pulled laughing to an empty compartment at the very end of the train.

Well, almost empty. Sulking in the corner was a girl with gold curly hair and deep blue eyes. She grimaced at V and Vlad then rolled her eyes "Come on, we are in different houses, why do we have to sit together _every _year?" V sat down and kicked her feet on the seat opposite her and pulled out a battered book. Vlad looked at the girl, "Ella, mother wants us to stay together" then he sat down next to the curtained window and also put his feet on the seat opposite him, then he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

She stamped her foot and stormed over to the door, "I know you two wont tell mother, you never tell her anything, so I'm leaving" she threw open the door stepped out and slammed it behind her. Vlad smirked and V winked at him

"I believe I win, she only lasted about a minute, you owe me a galleon" Vlad handed her the money and still smirking he closed his eyes again.

Five minuets later, the train had left the station and was passing through London. It was heading towards the countryside, but if you sat in this compartment with these two pale teenagers you would only know this if you had gone to Hogwarts before because V and Vlad had draw the curtains tightly and you could not see anything from the window.

Vlad stood up and stretched "V, I'll see you later"

V looked up from her book and her eyes saddened when she saw he was leaving "Go have fun with the slimy Slytherins then" she said her voice filled with disdain.

Vlad looked at her and laughed "You can go see your friends too," V raised one curved eyebrow

"What friends?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Vlad laughed again "What about Lily?"

V shrugged "She's Head Girl this year, so she'll be sitting in the Heads' compartment but she said she'd pop by at lunch time."

Vlad grinned "I wonder who is Head Boy. I bet you 5 galleons its Potter and Lily's in a towering rage."

V laughed "Alright" Vlad gave he a two-fingered salute and left, V went back to her book.

Around 11:30 the food trolley came round. V bought two blood pops, she unwrapped one and popped in into her mouth she then put the other in her robe pocket for her brother. She went back to her book. Suddenly the door to her compartment was thrown open a very angry pretty girl with flaming hair and blazing emerald eyes. V looked up and her golden eyes flickered with laughter "Lily" she said the girl opened her mouth V put up a finger "let me guess, Potter is Head Boy."

Lily sank down onto the seat opposite V and nodded, "How did you know?" she asked. Her voice sounded tired.

V shrugged and put her book down "Lucky guess" she said and winked, Lily laughed.

They had become friend on their first night at Hogwarts, V had claimed the bed furthest away from the window and in the darkest corner, everyone but Lily thought she was weird, Lily had, while the other girls were gossiping, come over to V and introduced herself eventually V had thawed and she and Lily became thick friends.

Lily had been telling V about her miserable summer with her sister who was now engaged, can you imagine, when the door to their compartment had been flung open, again, and in walked, in V and Lily's opinion, the most annoying boys in Hogwarts, The Marauders.**  
****  
Author Note: Review please it makes me smile :-D**


End file.
